Wer andern eine Grube gräbt
by LilsP
Summary: Was, wenn Severus Snape persönlich dafür sorgt, dass Lily und James zusammen kommen? Natürlich war das nicht seine Absicht.. Der OneShot spielt einige Tage nachdem James Severus das Leben rettete nach Sirius Aktion mit der Peitschenden Weide …


Disclaimer: Es gehört natürlich immer noch alles JKR

Disclaimer: Es gehört natürlich immer noch alles JKR!

Und noch ein Oneshot von mir, dieses Mal mit ein wenig anderer Besetzung! Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem?!

Freue mich sehr über Reviews jeglicher Art!!

**Wer andern eine Grube gräbt**

Severus stand mal wieder Kopf. Naja, eigentlich „hing er Kopf", wenn man es so formulieren durfte. James Potter war wieder einmal dabei, ihn vor der gesamten versammelten Schülerschaft lächerlich zu machen. Und natürlich musste SIE wieder dazukommen. Konnte sie sich nicht einmal aus seinem Leben raushalten?! Okay, sie waren Freunde gewesen, aber SIE hatte die Freundschaft doch gekündigt. Und das nur, weil ihm dieses beschissene Wort rausgerutscht war… Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte er sein Leben zerstört. Ein unbedachter Moment. Ein Moment, in dem er wütend genug gewesen war und sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Und das alles nur wegen ihm. _Potter_. _Potter_ der „Held", wie er neuerdings genannt wurde. _Potter_, der selbstlos, unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens seinen Erzfeind gerettet hatte. _Potter_ stand natürlich wieder im Mittelpunkt. Dabei war _Potter_ es doch Schuld gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt in diese tödliche Gefahr begeben hatte. Zugegeben, Black hatte ihn in die Falle gelockt, aber Severus war sich sicher, dass _Potter_ davon wusste. Die beiden heckten doch immer alles zusammen aus.

Doch ein Severus Snape würde so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er würde sich an Potter rächen. Sein Plan stand fest und bald würde er ihn in die Tat umsetzen. Das Veritaserum hatte er gestern während der Zaubertrankstunde „besorgen" können. Potter hatte Slughorn sogar noch persönlich abgelenkt mit einem seiner tollen Streiche. Seinen Kessel Herzchen spucken zu lassen um Lily Evans zu beeindrucken hatte ihm dann auch noch Lob des Tränkemeisters eingebracht. „Sehr schön" hatte er gesagt und erwartungsvoll seine Lieblingsschülerin angestrahlt „da haben sie aber noch jemandem ganz schön den Kopf verdreht." Keine Strafarbeit, kein Nachsitzen. Potter kam einfach immer davon. Aber nicht mehr lange…

Plötzlich landete sein Kopf auf dem harten Steinboden. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du ihn immer noch in Schutz nimmst, Evans, aber dir könnte ich doch keinen Wunsch abschlagen." hörte er Potter in einem Brechreiz erregenden, schmeichelnden Ton sagen. „Also, Schniefelus, man sieht sich! Und halt dich von der Peitschenden Weide fern." Er lachte höhnisch.  
„Wart's nur ab, Potter!" spie Severus aus. „Bald werden _alle_ wissen, dass du und dein schöner Freund mich umbringen wollten und du einfach nur kalte Füße gekriegt hast!"  
„Ich sag es dir gerne noch mal, Schniefelus: Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Sirius Plan. Und du solltest wirklich etwas dankbarer sein!" Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich um und ging mit seinen Freunden davon.  
Severus blieb allein zurück. „Heute Abend bist du dran, Potter!" murmelte er wütend.

Die Rumtreiber hatten sich gerade zum Abendessen an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt. Die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete sich erneut und Lily Evans trat ein. James vergaß komplett sein Essen und starrte sie verliebt an. Das war inzwischen zum Normalzustand geworden, wenn die hübsche Vertrauensschülerin den Raum betrat. Erst als Sirius ihm mit einem genervten Stöhnen den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte, wandte sich James wieder seinem Essen zu.

Die anderen Schüler und auch die Rumtreiber hatten sich köstlich über Potters Schockzustand amüsiert und niemand bemerkte, wie sich Severus Snape vom Slytherintisch zu den Gryffindors herüber beugte und mit einem geschickten Handgriff eine kleine Phiole über James' Becher entleerte. Auch sein triumphierendes Lächeln fiel niemandem auf. Manchmal konnte es doch von Vorteil sein, ein unauffälliger Einzelgänger zu sein…

Da kein anderer Platz mehr frei war, ließ sich Lily genervt neben James nieder. In ihrem Kopf zählte sie schon die Sekunden, die es dauern würde, bis Potter sie wieder nach einem Date fragen würde. 3,4…Bingo! „Evans, gehst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade?" Sie atmete tief durch. Heute würde er ihr nicht mit einem einfachen Korb davon kommen. Heute würde sie ihn demütigen bis auf's Blut. Irgendwann war schließlich auch bei ihr das Maß voll.  
„Potter, warum fragst du mich ständig nach einem Date. Jedes Mädchen hier würde sofort mit dir in die Kiste springen und das ist doch das Einzige, was du willst. Also, warum fragst du nicht einfach jemand anderen." Sie sah, wie James schluckte.  
Am Tisch war es vollkommen still geworden. Alle Köpfe hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht und alle warteten gespannt auf James Potters Antwort. Einige Mädchen strichen sich sogar aufgeregt ihre Klamotten glatt oder schüttelten ihr Haar auf, in der Hoffnung, der begehrte Quidditch-Kapitän würde sich gleich wirklich jemand anderen aussuchen.  
James holte tief Luft. Ihm war etwas schwummrig zu Mute, aber er blickte Lily fest in die Augen: „Ich möchte niemand anderen fragen."  
Enttäuschte Gesichter bei denen, die sich eben Hoffnungen gemacht hatten...  
„Ich möchte nur mit dir ausgehen, Lily. Ich möchte dich auch nicht nur in die Kiste bekommen. Ich war noch nie mit einem Mädchen im Bett wenn du's genau wissen willst und eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht vor meine Unschuld an jemand anderen als an dich zu verlieren." _Oh Merlin, was redete er denn da. Das wollte er doch eigentlich gar nicht erzählen. Aber es musste endlich raus. Und es tat gut, ihr endlich mal zu sagen, was er wirklich für sie empfand._  
"Ich möchte mit dir ausgehen, weil du intelligent, wunderschön, gutmütig und einfach nur bezaubernd bist! Lily, du bist die einzige Frau auf der Welt für mich und ich habe dich ständig nach Dates gefragt, weil ich die ganze Zeit zu viel Angst davor hatte, dir meine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Mit einem Korb bei einem Date kann ich leben, aber ob ich das auch kann, wenn ich dir meine Liebe gestehe und du mir dann eine Abfuhr erteilst, weiß ich nicht. Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans."

_Er hatte es gesagt, er hatte es hier vor versammelter Mannschaft gesagt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte er nur! Sie würde ihn hassen. Sie würde nie mehr ein Wort mit ihm sprechen._

Lily saß einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was da kommen würde. Dann, ganz langsam, bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu. Nein, das musste er sich einbilden! Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas Falsches gegessen. Natürlich! Das musste es sein, deshalb hatte er auch all das zu ihr gesagt.  
Erst als ihre wundervoll weichen Lippen vorsichtig seine berührten merkte er, dass er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Es war nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss, aber James war, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihm explodieren. Atemlos blickte er sie an.  
„Ich würde sehr gerne morgen mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen, James."

Der ganze Gryffindortisch brach mit einem Mal in freudiges Gelächter aus.  
Keiner bemerkte dass Severus Snape am Nebentisch seine Gabel in die Tischplatte rammte und laut dabei fluchte.

_Ein Review? Dackelblickaufsetz_


End file.
